Penpals
by rainingplatinum445
Summary: Lucy's life is full of stress and worry. On top of that, she has a sister to take care of. Things are piling up and when they fall, they'll break. The thing that she always looks forward to at the end of the day is a letter. But, from somebody she doesn't even know?


(AN): Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I wanted to do a fic about Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail. I have been wanting to do a fanfic for a long time now but, I've been too shy. I got the courage from Kid President. I saw his video where he gave a pep talk and I put on my big girl panties and got to writing. I mean, what do I got to lose? And I know the title for this fic is kinda weird, but you'll know why soon! So here it is! I hope you like it! :) Did I mention that Lucy has a little sister in this fic? Well, she does!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All the characters belong to the great Hiro Mashima. Except Poppy. She is mine. Hehehehe.

_

"Lucy, I'm hungry", whined little Poppy. Lucy looked over at her little sister, who was tugging at her sleeve. Blue eyes twinkled in the lamplight of Lucy's desk. Poppy repeated, "I'm hungry, Lucy." Lucy smiled, got up from her desk and knelt on her knees in front of her sister. Poppy looked like an exact replica of Lucy when she was younger. Except Poppy had had blue eyes and brown hair. But, the same pale skin as Lucy. She placed a hand on Poppy's shoulder and said, "Let's get you something to eat, okay?" "Yeah!", Poppy said excitedly. Lucy got up, took her small hand, and led her out of the small bedroom.

The only bedroom and into a small kitchen. Lucy opened the fridge and peered inside. Half a gallon of milk, some ham, slices of cheese, and a couple of juice boxes. Lucy looked over at Poppy. She was already seated at the small table. Poppy waited patiently for Lucy to make her a meal. Lucy sighed and took out all the contents of the fridge except the milk. Then she remembered that she had bought bread on her way home from school. She mentally cheered herself for making such a smart move. She looked through all the cabinets, that had the paint peeling off, and finally found a single loaf of bread.

She took the bread, cheese and ham over to the table. "Poppy, hand me two plates, please?" "Okay, Lucy!", agreed Poppy. She hopped off her chair and pushed it to counter, near the sink. She climbed back up the chair and grabbed two plates off the plate rack. One of them had the design of a purple puppy. Lucy made two sandwiches. Poppy, then handed her the plates and sat down again. Lucy put a sandwich on the puppy plate and handed the plate over to Poppy. "Thank you, Lucy! You're the best!" she yelled and with a grin, she took a huge bite out of the snack. Lucy chuckled quietly at the hyperactive toddler. She walked over to the counter, grabbed the juice boxes and sat down at the table. Lucy handed a juice box to Poppy. She soon started to drink the juice until it was almost halfway done. Then, she quickly went back to gobbling down her sandwich.

Lucy opened her mouth to take a bite out of her own snack, when Poppy yelled, "Can we go to the park!?" Lucy glanced over at the girl, who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Please, Lucy, please?! Please?!" Poppy had her hands clasped together, under her chin, and her beautiful blue eyes were wide. "I dont know, Poppy. It's getting late." Lucy watched the sun outside. It was halfway towards the horizon. Lucy glanced back at Poppy. She had pouted her lower lip and made her eyes bigger. "Oh no, not the face!", Lucy sighed. She couldn't say no to the face. It was way too adorable."Please Lucy, please?" "Alright, fine. Finish eating then we'll go." "Yes!", shouted Poppy as she fist-pumped the air.

Soon, they were all bundled up in layers of warm clothes. "C'mon Lucy, hurry!", yelled an impatient Poppy from the front door. "I'm coming!", said Lucy. She was pulling a faded blue hoodie over her warm, black leggings. She sighed, coming out of the bedroom. Poppy was waiting for her at the door. She had two layers of coats and thick pants on. In her hand, she had her favorite stuffed animal. A worn-out lamb named Fluffles, that had stitches everywhere because of years of cuddling and hugs. Poppy carried the toy everywhere she went. "Are you ready now?", asked Poppy. "Yes", said Lucy walking towards her. "Listen Poppy. We can only be out there for a little while, okay? Its getting dark outside." Lucy looked around. "Alright Lucy". "Have you seen the key, I thought I left- never mind found it"." She found them on the kitchen counter. "Lucy c'mon!" "Alright, coming!"

By the time they arrived to the park, the sun was setting. Lucy was worried. They shouldn't be out at this time. They didn't live in the best part of town. "Push me on the swing, Lucy!", hollered Poppy as she ran to the old swing set. The whole playground looked ancient and kinda dangerous. The equipment was falling apart. 'At least there's a fence surrounding us.', thought Lucy tiredly. "Lucy, push me!", hollered Poppy. "Alright, just stop yelling", said Lucy. She walked over to Poppy. She was already sitting at the swing, kicking her legs that dangled underneath her. Lucy stopped behind her and asked "Ready?". "Yes!", said Poppy excitedly. Lucy pushed her until she was high, but not enough for it to be dangerous. A cold wind swept across the playground. She pulled up her hood and hugged herself. A single lamppost shone on the playground.

Everything else basked in light cast eerie shadows on the gnarled trees, making them look creepier. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine and not because of the cold. She walked over to the fence and leaned against it. She drowned out the sound of Poppy's giggles and the squeak from the rusty swing. 'Oh, how my life has changed since that day. I didn't know things would this hard. But I'll do anything to keep Poppy happy. I'll have to find a job soon. Maybe two. Poppy will need some new clothes-'

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?". Lucy quickly turned towards the low voice, trying to see who interrupted her thinking. She saw two men walking out of the shadows. Walking towards her. 'How did they come in without me hearing them?', she thought frantically. One was tall, pale, with a strong build. The other was about a head shorter than the first but looked equally as strong. Both had bandannas tied around their wrists.  
"Lucy!", yelled Poppy. She quickly hopped off the swing and ran towards Lucy. Her eyes wide with fear. Lucy scooped her up into her arms and Poppy buried her face in Lucy's neck. "I'm scared. Why are those men here?", Poppy whispered. "It'll be okay, I promise. Just stay quiet", whispered Lucy.

"Lucy, huh? Cute name for a cute girl", sneered the tall one. Lucy quickly lowered her head, her face hidden under the shadow of her hood. "Aw, don't do that, we were enjoying the view." Lucy shuddered. She didn't know who the comment came from but, she didn't want to know.

'Why did they come out at this time? Now she and Poppy were in danger' Lucy thought. She heard Poppy whimpering and Lucy tightened her hold on her. "Please just let us go", said Lucy, but her voice shook. "No can do, darling. We can't let a pretty little mouse like you, wander around town now, can we", sneered one. "Yeah, you might get lost", added the other. They slowly inched towards her. Each step they took, she took one back. Lucy's heart was in her throat. The men were almost close enough to touch her, Lucy felt the fence poke her back. "Now, why don't you come with us and leave the kid-",

"Leave them alone!", shouted a strong, masculine voice. Lucy peeked under her hood. She saw a man, no, teenager, standing tall and confident. He was half hidden in the shadows. His hood of his black sweater was covering his eyes, much like hers. Though Lucy could see his strong jawbone and saw that he was very fit. Lucy blushed and hid under her hood again. "Want to repeat that again, man?" said one of the thugs. "I said, leave them alone", repeated the mystery man. Lucy's heart was thumping out of her chest. How did she get into this mess?

Then the mystery man asked,"Are you guys deaf or stupid, or both?" With that, all hell broke loose. "Why I outta-", cried the tall thug as he ran with his fist cocked back, running towards the mystery man. The man smirked. When the thug's punch went straight towards the mystery mans jaw, he quickly ducked. The man sent his fist flying into the thugs stomach. The thug clutched his stomach, knees bent. This gave the man a chance to give the thug a swift uppercut to the jaw. The thug fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. He was out like a light.

Lucy gasped. She's been watching the entire brawl from under her hood. 'Wow. He's quick', Lucy thought. Seeing his comrade fall to the ground, the short thug quickly sprung into action. "You little shit!", he yelled while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a switchblade. It gleamed in the yellow light of the lamp post. Lucy's eyes widened. Her throat went dry and her heart went into overdrive. 'Oh no, no, no, no, no', she chanted in her mind. "What's going on?", whispered Poppy into Lucy's ear. "Quiet", gently ordered Lucy. 'This man might die tonight and it's all my fault', she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. 'If only we stayed home none of this would be happ-'

She cut her thoughts short when she heard a cry come out of the thugs mouth. The thug stood clutching his hand, the blade landed a few feet from Lucy. She eyed the blade warily. 'That man kicked the blade out his hand?!', Lucy thought, amazed. Then, the man crouched down low and did a sweep kick along the short thugs legs. The thug landed hard on his back, The mystery man quickly strode over, bent down, and said, "I never want see you or your friend around these parts again, understand?", he said, his voice cold.

The thug nodded with fear in his eyes. The mystery man then punched the thug across the face, knocking him out. The man stood and looked around for the girl. Then, he heard the mulch shifting around behind him. He quickly turned and saw a figure running across the playground. She was carrying a girl, who was looking at him with curious, blue eyes. As the bigger girl was running into the darkness, her hood fell, revealing golden locks that gleamed in the artificial light.

"Wait!", he yelled, reaching out with his hand. "Thank you!", she hollered behind her. She never showed her face. He watched her run away from the park until she was completely engulfed in darkness. The man stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk home. 'What a weird girl', he thought.

_

(AN): Soooo? Did you guys like it? I'm giddy right now because I never thought I would actually upload this chapter! I'm kinda nervous, no, I am EXTREMELY nervous because what if you guys don't like it? But I would never know until I tried. I know this chapter doesn't have a lot to do with title but we are getting there. I just wanted to put this chapter out there. Please review! It will help me a lot. If I have any mistakes please tell me! Oh and tell me if I should continue.


End file.
